


What We See

by ashaymkirk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashaymkirk/pseuds/ashaymkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Moons, do you really don’t like me being shorter than you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We See

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Hello! Thank you for reading this, it means a lot! This is my first time publishing something. This is one of my first tries at writing something so i'm sorry about the poor length.  
> You can find me at: deducing-nerd.tumblr.com
> 
> This wouldnt have happened if it wasnt for my lovely beta Will who has a lot of patience with my silly mistakes and cliché stories, and the lovely people of the SiriusNet kik group chat!  
> I adore you all!

“Where are we going, Moons? I can’t see a bloody thing!” whispered Sirius, while we were walking down a corridor decorated for Christmas.  
“Won’t tell you, but you’ll find out, love.” I was tugging him by his sleeve, when suddenly he broke free of my and stopped walking.  
“What wrong?” I asked with a worried frown. He walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my neck seductively.. “Why won’t you tell me?” then he he licked the outer shell and worked his way down my neck, leaving small kisses that sent shivers down my spine. I had to step back, away from him, to keep my cool.  
“Because it’s a surprise you tease!”, I laughed lightly, grabbed him by the hand and started dragging him down the corridor again. “Now let’s go before someone catches us”.

 

We walked for a good ten minutes until we arrived at a set of big wooden doors, that for the look on Sirius’ face, he hadn't seen before.  
“What are we doing here? If you wanted some privacy, we could have just gone to an empty classroom” He said with one of his famous smirks and opened the doors.  
As we entered Sirius froze. In the centre of room there was an old mirror and nothing else. Just a mirror. I gazed at Sirius who had a cute confused frown on his face and was looking back at me. I pulled him until we were standing in front of the mirror.

“What’s this?” he asked still staring at me. He looked back at the mirror and then at me again and did so again.  
I let go his hand and started fumbling with the sleeves of my jumper and looked down as I felt my cheeks get hotter and redder.

“W-would you tell me what you see?” I almost whispering. He seemed even more confused by my sudden lack of confidence so he held my hand again and softly brushed my knuckles with his thumb.

 

“Yeah, okay…” he looked back at the mirror. “I see us“ I gasped loudly.

“Nothing else?” I asked a bit shocked.  
“No, how could I? It’s just a mirror, right?” he laughed. I brought my hands up to his cheeks and kissed him. Hard. Hoping that all the emotions I couldn’t quite express right then would travel through this kiss.I nipped his bottom lip and he parted his lips letting me explore his mouth. I was so happy I thought I could jump and land on the moon (also maybe punch it). Our lips were chapped, thanks to the december cold, but the kiss was sweet and warm. I could taste the hot-chocolate I made for him earlier when we sneaked to the kitchens.

“This is the Mirror of Erised!” I exclaimed “This mirror shows what one truly desires”My smile was so wide it hurt. He looked beautiful. I went behind him, wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin in his shoulder.

 

“Do you want to know what I see?” he nodded and hummed a “Mhmm-mhm”.  
“I see us too. But the scar across my face has faded and you are taller than me. Did I ever tell you that I really hoped that my boyfriend was taller than me?” I chuckled the last part but looked at him through the mirror and spun him so we were facing each other.

He looked like he was surprised that I had said all of that. I leant in and bumped our noses together. He wrapped his arms on my neck and tangled one of his hands in my hair and brought our lips together in a small peck. Then he kissed my nose, my cheeks, my forehead, and my ears and at that point I was bubbling with laughter and started nuzzling his neck and hugged him by the waist.  
We stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying our presence and holding onto each other.  
“I love you, Pads” I said while I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes. ”Merry Christmas”

“Moons, do you really don’t like me being shorter than you?”


End file.
